Meet Me In The Bathroom
by ChloeTheBearx
Summary: Clare's cousin comes to town and sees a challenge in Fitz.  And she loves a good challenge.  Summary sucks, but give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1

_I got this idea kind of randomly one day. I was never completely convinced to turn it into anything because I usually don't like Fitz related stories, but this idea has been sitting in my mind for a while and I'd like to see where it takes me. I'll probably only update it once a week or so, just testing the waters to see if anyone else finds it interesting. Oh, and _Meet Me InThe Bathroom_ is a Strokes song about having to sneak around and whatnot. So, that will come in at some point in the near future. Enjoy/read/review!_

When I realized the cab was nearing a familiar street, I put out my cigarette and flicked it out the window.

I misted myself with sweet smelling perfume to mask the odor.

My parents had sent me to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin in Toronto.

My ex-boyfriend had threatened me, and it had scared the shit out of my parents to say the least.

I was their angel; I was everyone's angel.

Little did they know what I'd done to earn that threat.

I wasn't as perfect as everyone seemed to think I was.

Hell, I was pretty much as imperfect as they come.

But that would just have to remain my secret now, wouldn't it?

We pulled into the driveway of my relative's, and now my, house.

I got out of the car and with the driver following closely behind with my bags, rang the doorbell twice.

"Sloane, honey!" my Aunt Helen greeted me cheerfully at the door, rushing me inside.

I sent my sweetest smile, "Hi, Aunt Helen. Thanks so much for letting me stay. Home was just too… scary," I said sweetly, my voice dropping to a whisper at the end.

"Oh, sweetie, it's perfectly fine. You're welcome here anytime you'd like."

I smiled radiantly at her before noticing a figure behind her.

"Clare-bear!" I said with as much cheer as I could muster.

My lifestyle would be difficult to accommodate to here.

My whole family was full of stuck up prudes, this particular address home to the most uptight of them all.

Clare was so brainwashed into all of it that she went as far as to wear a purity ring.

It was sickening, really.

"Hey, Sloane!" she greeted with a sincere smile, coming over and hugging me.

"I've missed you guys so much," I muttered with syrupy sweetness as we held each other in an embrace.

After our hellos, Helen told me I could use Darcy's old room, which they had cleared out for me.

Clare showed me up the stairs and helped me carry my bags, walking into my new room with me.

"So, that's pretty crazy, about your boyfriend and everything," she said slowly as she helped me hang my clothes in the closet.

I looked at her and she held a look of thought in her eyes.

"Yeah," I breathed, not wanting to push it much further.

"Well," she persisted, not quite done with the conversation, "I have some… experience… as far as threats go."

When I shot her a look of confusion, she hurriedly went on, "See, about a year ago when my boyfriend and I started dating, he was having these issues with a bully."

Bully. She was actually quite adorable.

"And he got really… bold. Anyway, dealing with him got kind of scary, and I can relate on some level. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Clare," I said, actually feeling a touch of sincerity in my own voice.

She smiled brightly and went back to hanging my clothes as I folded a different set to put in the dresser.

"Knock, knock," said an unfamiliar voice from the door, causing both of us to look in that direction.

The boy that stood there was absolutely delicious, dark and mysterious and devastatingly sexy.

"Eli!" Clare said as they met in the center of the room and embraced.

Really? This was Clare's boyfriend?

He seemed so… unlike her.

As I observed them together, I wasn't so interested in him anymore.

He was just too… sweet.

I went for a tougher breed of man.

"Oh! Eli, meet my cousin Sloane. She's going to live with us for a while. Sloane, this is my boyfriend Eli."

I shot him a smile, and he nodded back.

"Wow, this house is up to two permanent residents now. Business is booming," he quipped sarcastically, causing Clare to roll her eyes and causing me to stare in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"With my parents and everything," Clare said with a small shrug.

I continued to stare curiously.

"Wait… you don't know?"

I shook my head, "Know what?"

"Oh, my parent's aren't exactly… together anymore. They share a condo on the other end of town and alternate staying here with me one at a time every other week."

"Really? That's… strange," I commented thoughtfully.

She just nodded solemnly, Eli rubbing her back in comfort.

Definitely too sweet for me.

Eli stayed and helped Clare and I with my belongings for the rest of the afternoon.

Finally packed up, we all sat on the floor beside each other.

"I'm starving," Eli moaned, rubbing his stomach.

Clare and I nodded, chiming in our agreements.

"Let's go to the Dot," Clare suggested.

"Sounds great," Eli said with a nod. "Sound good to you, Sloane?"

I just shrugged, "I'm new here, remember?"

"Well you'll love it, I'm sure," Clare said with a smile, hopping to her feet.

"I'm sure I will too," I said with a bit of an exaggerated smile. "You two go ahead, I'm going to change really fast. I'll be right down."

They disappeared and went downstairs to wait for me.

It was my first night in town, and I wanted to make an impression on anyone we'd come across.

I changed out of my sweats and pulled on a tight pair of dark skinny jeans.

I left my t-shirt on, a tattered and torn band shirt of my dad's from back in the day.

Completing my attire was a tight fitting red leather jacket.

I pulled my long, wavy, naturally platinum blonde hair up into a loose ponytail and, already wearing the multiple rings and single necklace I wore daily, left my room and closed the door behind me.

Within minutes of leaving in Eli's hearse, which I found to be pretty badass, we were already at our destination.

Inside, we found a table and searched the menus.

Just as our waiter brought us our drinks, Eli and Clare noticed someone walk in.

Clare's big eyes went wide and her breath hitched.

Eli's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

My back was turned to the door, so I had to turn to face the entrance.

"W-wasn't he supposed to be locked up for longer?" Clare asked in a shaky voice.

"Stupid fucking justice system," Eli muttered.

My eyes were trained on the boy in front of us.

He was dark, truly dark, appearing to hide a past too horrific for words.

His hair was short, but sexy stubble was growing in all across his face.

His clothes were dingy and torn, his plain white shirt hugging the muscles of his chest perfectly and his loose fitting jeans hanging perfectly on his hips.

I bit my lip as our eyes met for a brief moment, and I could have sworn I saw the faintest of winks..

Soon after, however, his gaze moved to the couple behind me and he rolled his eyes.

He met up with a trashy looking girl with wildly curly dark brown hair and they sat at the far end of the place.

"Who's that?" I breathed, intoxicated by this mysterious stranger.

"The devil reincarnated," Eli breathed.

"His name is Mark Fitzgerald. Fitz for short. He's that bully I was telling you about earlier…"

Every so often I would catch a glimpse of this boy.

Something about him made me crave more.

He seemed just like my kind of challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay for good receptions of new stories! Thank you all for being the most wonderful readers I could ever ask for (: Enjoy and continue letting me know what you think!_

Eli had dropped Clare and I back at her house after our meal was done.

We now sat on her bed watching Fight Club, a surprising pick on her part, but I wasn't complaining.

We talked lightly about our lives; I of course was fabricating nearly every detail of mine.

But Clare was surprising me.

It seemed like her new boyfriend had affected her in a good way, and it was likely that we could actually become pretty close.

"So…" I said slowly as I watched Brad Pitt slowly move across the screen, "What exactly happened with that Fitz guy?"

"Oh," was all Clare had to say after several long moments of silence.

I looked at her expectantly and she gave in.

"Well he started picking on Eli and our friend Adam early on last school year. Eli fought back, ensuing a full out battle between them. It got pretty serious… And at a dance in the middle of the year he brought a knife and went after Eli. He didn't hurt him, but it was the scariest thing I've ever gone through. I thought… I thought Eli was gone for sure."

She shuddered, shaking her head at the thought.

"He got arrested that night, and he was supposed to be away for a pretty long time. I guess not, though…"

"Huh," I said, nodding my head. "He sounds absolutely awful."

She nodded and I pulled her into a hug.

If awful meant fascinating, I wouldn't have been lying one bit.

"Well I'm going to go to bed," I said after faking a yawn and standing up. "But I'll see you in the morning, Clare."

"Night, Sloane," she called after me.

I walked into my new room and closed the door behind me.

I pulled on a pair of turquoise 1980's style basketball shorts with white stripes down the sides and left my old band shirt on.

I fell to my bed and tried to fall asleep, but I was too restless.

Things here were so different.

I needed the excitement of my old fucked up life.

I preferred it that way.

Things needed to be shaken up a bit around here.

After lying in bed for nearly an hour, I slowly crawled out.

I tiptoed out of my room, walking to Clare's door.

I listened and all I heard was her even breathing.

After checking on Clare, I went to Helen's room to listen there.

She was sound asleep as well.

I walked quietly down the stairs and checked the clock on the wall.

It was fifteen after midnight.

Without taking anything with me, I walked out the front door and closed it softly behind me.

I had just planned on taking a simple walk.

I often took late night walks when I was restless.

Walking slowly, not caring where I was going, I wandered out of the neighborhood.

I crossed my arms over my chest, not clothed nearly enough for the chilly night.

Stumbling upon a park near a heavily wooded area, I heard faint voices and music.

I was curious and excited.

As I neared the trees, the noises grew louder.

And as I approached even closer, there were dim lights.

I stumbled through the trees, tripping on the roots and bumping my arms on stray branches.

Finally, there was a small clearing where I saw a group of people, all about my age, drinking and smoking and partying and it made my heart beat rapidly in my chest.

This was my kind of scene.

I walked slowly out of the darkness to get closer and to find out what this place was.

A flushed couple exited a parked van as another pushed past to get inside.

Guys gathered around each other chugging beer and yelling loud, slurred comments.

"Hey, pretty lady. What're the likes of you doing here?" a large, loud-mouthed boy slurred as he stumbled next to me.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned against me, causing me to stumble under his weight.

"What exactly is _here_?" I asked, looking up at him with a raised brow.

"Not your kind of scene, that's for sure," he commented, his eyes slowly lingering as they fell over my body.

I just rolled my eyes.

"What makes you so sure of that?" I asked, shrugging his arm off of me and taking a beer from a nearby cooler.

"Tough girl, huh?" he was eyeing me with a stupid grin on his face, "I like 'em feisty."

"I'm sure you do," I mumbled, walking a little further into the clearing.

The boy continued talking to me, but I only paid him partial attention.

After about fifteen minutes had gone by, the van door swung open and as I turned my head to look, who came out but the boy from the Dot.

Fitz.

He was with the trashy brunette, who twirled her hair next to him after exiting the van.

"Fitzy boy!" the guy beside me yelled.

Fitz rolled his eyes but walked over to where we sat.

I tugged at my lower lip with my teeth as he came near.

He excited me in a way not many people could.

"Owen," he said with a small nod, sitting on the ground in front of us and lighting a cigarette.

I didn't speak at first, just listened as the boys talked about Fitz getting locked up and how he had gotten out early for good behavior.

"You," he suddenly snapped at me, causing me to raise a brow. "You were with Emo Boy and St. Clare earlier."

I just nodded, keeping my brow cocked at him.

"What the hell brings you to the Ravine?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I just sort of found it, I guess," I said with a shrug, sounding entirely nonchalant.

"Decided to leave your little friends behind? How'd you pick up those little treasures anyway?" There was a tinge of disgust in his voice.

"Clare's my cousin," I said dryly.

"Unfortunate," he snapped back.

I just shrugged, resting my elbows on my knees.

I shivered a bit, eyeing the cigarette that burned between his fingers.

"Can I bum one?" I asked, nodding my head to his hand.

"What makes you think I'd give you my last cigarette?" he asked with a dark smirk.

I shot him an expectant look and our eyes locked for a moment.

Suddenly, he pulled the carton out of his jacket pocket and handed me the last of its contents as well as a lighter.

I lit up and took a good, hard, long drag.

I handed him back the lighter.

"Let's go for a walk," he said as he got to his feet.

"What makes you think I'd go on a walk with you?" I asked, mimicking his expression from earlier.

He chuckled and turned to the woods, "Come on, dollface."

I would never, ever admit it, but my heart fluttered as I stood to follow him.

We walked in silence for a few long moments, disappearing from the light and noise of the Ravine.

"So you're new here, huh?" he asked slowly, moving the cigarette to his lips to take a drag.

I did the same before answering, "Yeah."

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"My parents think I'm perfect," I said with a dark little chuckle.

"So they would send their perfect little angel away?" he asked, confused. "Explain."

"Well, my ex threatened me and it freaked them out. Because they think I'm perfect, they didn't think that I'd done anything to deserve it. Shows what little they know."

"What _did_ you do, doll?" he asked, his voice deep and husky.

A chill ran down my spine.

"Well he cheated on me with my best friend. And I didn't take well to that. So I fucked his best friend, so he'd know how it felt, and I slashed his tires and ruined the paint job on his 'baby'."

"You don't fuck around with cheating," he said, whistling under his breath.

"When you're just keeping things casual, it's fine. But when you've been with someone for two fucking years, then no. I didn't waste all of that time for him."

A rush of sadness fell upon me.

There was something that I hadn't told him, nor had I told anyone. The real reason why I finally exploded and went crazy on Gray.

"Well he sounds like a douche," Fitz murmured, taking one last puff of his cigarette before flicking it away.

"Yeah, well fuck boyfriends. They're good for nothing." I shrugged,

"Girlfriends aren't good for shit either," he retorted.

"So that girl you were with at the Dot, and who got out of the van with you, isn't your girlfriend?" I asked looking up at him.

"Who, Bianca? Fuck no. But look who's been paying attention," he smirked down at me. "Nah, it's like you said. Keeping it casual."

I was glad it was dark because a faint pink rose to my pale cheeks at his comment about me noticing.

I nodded, "That's the way to do it."

His eyes hadn't left me, and I was suddenly very aware of his heavy gaze. He breathed a "Yeah."

The cigarette between my fingers was done after I took one last drag.

I dropped it and stopped walking to stomp it out.

Fitz stopped too, turning to face me.

I crossed my arms over my chest once more, feeling another chill.

Our eyes were locked in an intense stare.

Without so much as another word, Fitz's lips were on mine. He kissed me heatedly.

I kissed him back with just as much force, my fingers grasping his jacket and pulling him closer.

He leaned down and grabbed the back of my thighs, lifting me and pushing me forcefully against a tree.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and slid my hands up to his hair, tugging it and working my fingers through it.

He thrust his hips against mine, and I whimpered as I did the same to him.

His teeth tugged on my bottom lip and I grinded against him again, growing hot with desire as I felt the already hard bulge in his pants.

He held me with one arm, the other finding the hem of my shirt and lifting it.

His hand was hot against my flesh as it slowly worked its way up.

He groped my breast roughly for a while before taking my shirt in his hand and tugging it up.

I lifted my arms above my head for him to pull it off the rest of the way.

His eyes moved over every inch of my completely exposed torso; thinking I was about to go to bed before I left the house, I hadn't been wearing a bra.

His hand returned to my breast as I now found the material of his clothes.

I slid his jacket off of his shoulders and he slid his arms out of it one at a time, as to not drop me.

I then pulled his shirt up, and he had to set me back on my feet so I could lift it over his head.

It fell to the ground where his jacket and my shirt already lay.

He pulled me against him, our bare torsos pressed to one another.

I let my hand slide to his jeans and my thumb and index finger worked the button and zipper.

As I let them fall to the ground, his thumbs hooked in the waistband of my shorts and he pushed them down.

He pulled me to the ground with him, pushing me down on my back and leaning over me.

He slowly pulled my underwear down, his fingertips tracing the sides of my hips and legs.

I shivered at the feeling, biting my lip to hold back a moan.

He positioned himself between my legs and I pushed his boxers down to his knees.

There was a dark look in his eyes as they peered straight into mine. My breath hitched in my throat.

He bit his bottom lip as he suddenly thrust himself into me, immediately pumping himself in and out at a fast, steady pace.

My hips matched his movements and my nails dug into his back.

We fucked harder and harder by the minute. As he pushed himself inside of me, he managed to probe deeper each time.

I let out a long, strung out moan as my eyes closed tightly.

I'd had plenty of sex in the past, having been with Gray for two years and going a little crazy with promiscuity just after things ended with him.

But none of those times compared to this, not one bit.

He suddenly pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss of the feeling he was giving me.

But before I had time to protest he pulled me up and lifted me once more.

He pushed himself inside of me, my legs returning to their spot around his waist as he pushed me up against the tree once more.

I dragged my nails down his back slowly, scratching him hard.

He groaned and his thrusts became wild and reckless and desperate.

I gasped, biting my lip to hold back the scream I felt form in my throat as he sent me that much closer to falling over the edge.

After just a few more thrusts I felt every muscle in my body contract before releasing, and I trembled against him as I rode out my orgasm.

His hand tangled in my hair as his eyes closed tight, and he too let himself go. His thrusts became slow and lazy as he finished.

As we caught our breath, he held me tightly against him.

After a few moments in the silence of the night, he gently set me back on my feet.

I pulled my clothes back on as he did the same, my eyes studying him before the fabric covered his body.

My body had a thin layer of sweat coating it, but now that I didn't have Fitz's hot body against me, the night air made me even colder than I had been earlier.

I shivered and crossed my arms just as Fitz had pulled his shirt over his head.

"You cold?" he asked with a raised brow.

I shrugged, "No, I'm fine." But my body language gave my lie away when I shivered again.

"Here, you're wearing practically nothing," he murmured as he walked behind me with his jacket. I held my arms back as he slid it up and over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said softly, a faint smile appearing on my lips as I looked up at him.

He gave a little smirk of his own before turning back towards the Ravine.

I followed, walking closely beside him.

We didn't say anything, but it wasn't awkward. It was strangely comfortable.

No one seemed to have noticed that we had been gone, at first anyway.

Out of nowhere, the brunette Owen had called Bianca came out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?" she asked accusingly, pressing a long fingernail to Fitz's chest.

"Not here," he replied with a shrug, going to get a beer.

She stared after him, fuming. And suddenly she turned to me.

"Who do you think you are, bitch?" she snapped, eyeing me with disgust.

I raised my brows and crossed my arms over my chest, staring at her incredulously.

"Who wants to know?" I asked calmly but with my own tone of harshness.

"His girlfriend is who would like to know, you trashy, piece of shit cunt," she whispered, her face inches from mine. Her voice was soft enough that Fitz couldn't hear, intentionally I'm sure.

"Really, now? Girlfriend?" I laughed softly, "That's not what he said when we were-"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bianca. Give it up," Fitz grunted from behind her.

She screamed dramatically before storming off in an angry huff.

"So, not your girlfriend, huh?" I asked, glancing up at him with a playful smirk.

"Fuck no. If I had a death wish, maybe. That bitch is too crazy for me."

I laughed as I turned in the direction of which I'd arrived.

"Where are you going, doll?" he asked, and I heard him following a few steps behind me.

"Back to where I came from," I called, stopping and turning my head and looking at him.

"Hey, you never told me your name," he said suddenly, stopping just a few feet behind me.

I thought back and realized he was right. "Huh, guess it must have slipped my mind."

I smirked at him mischievously before disappearing into the woods once more.

I found my way back to the house and realized there was a very easily accessible tree right between my window and Clare's.

I smirked, realizing how easy it would be to sneak out from now on.

Slowly climbing up, I sat on an extended limb and pushed open the window before crawling inside.

Once in bed, I realized I was still wearing Fitz's jacket.

I smiled, thinking back on the night's events.

This town would definitely be an interesting change of pace.


	3. Chapter 3

_Like I said in my update for _Us_, no internet equaled no updates. So sorry for the few that actually read this. Let me know what you think of the story, feedback is much appreciated (:_

The next morning, Aunt Helen shaking me awake pulled me from my slumber.

"Sloane, honey, time to wake up. You'll be late for school."

I groaned softly as I opened my eyes.

"Okay, I'm up. I'll be right down," I said groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and went to the full-length mirror that hung on the back of my bedroom door.

I hugged myself tightly, still wearing the oversized jacket that smelled of cigarettes and cologne.

My long, light blonde waves were tousled, a mess on top of my head.

I went to my closet and pulled out a small red dress and a black sweater.

After getting dressed, I pulled on a pair of black boots and finished getting ready in the bathroom.

When I arrived downstairs, Clare was waiting for me.

"My mom had to leave for work, so Eli is picking us up," she said quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I took too long. I couldn't get to sleep last night…" I said airily, walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"No it's fine," Clare called, "I like going with Eli better anyway."

I reappeared with a bottle of water. "Good," I said with a cheery smile.

We talked about school, she explained all of the rules that were newly established and it sounded like hell.

I got out of having to wear a uniform my first day because I had come on such short notice and we didn't have one for me yet.

Thank god.

Eli showed up late and we finally arrived at school, two minutes to go until the bell.

My first class, History, was boring as expected.

When I was too bored to focus, I found myself distracted with thoughts of the night before.

My second class, Chemistry, was also boring as expected.

Again, I thought of the rendezvous at the Ravine.

The encounter with Fitz had been… successful.

And it only made me want more.

But he was nowhere to be found.

Didn't Clare say he had gone to school here? That's where all of their confrontation had taken place…

I was pulled from my thoughts by the bell.

My third class, Phys. Ed., did not turn out to be so boring.

After meeting up with Clare, Eli, and their friend Adam, we went our separate ways to change.

When Clare and I reentered the gym, we were being told the class procedures.

As we warmed up, I felt a sharp finger jab into my shoulder.

I turned to see that I was face to face with Bianca.

"Oh. You," I breathed, rolling my eyes.

"Hell yeah, it's me, bitch," she said harshly.

"Well, can I help you, or…?"

"You can stay the hell away from him. He's not yours."

"Well I don't get the impression he's yours either," I said with a shrug.

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled, jumping towards me.

She caught a lock of my hair and pulled it while her other arm swung at me.

"Get off of me, you bitch!"

I stomped on her foot, making her yelp.

She tried to swing at me once again, but a tall man behind her caught her arm.

"Bianca! There is a no tolerance policy against violence. You just landed yourself in detention for the next two weeks."

"But Simpson, she was-!"

"No buts. I'll see you there."

She shrieked and walked away in a huff.

The man rolled his eyes as he watched her leave before turning to me.

"Hi, Sloane. I'm Principal Simpson. I'm sorry about that, I don't want you to get the wrong impression of our school."

"Oh, no worries. Thanks for that, sir. I don't know what that girl's problem is." I feigned innocence and shuddered lightly.

"She's… Well her behavior doesn't surprise me. Sorry to disrupt your class, I'll be seeing you around."

I went to stretch again, but noticed three figures in front of me.

"What the hell just happened?" Eli asked. He had a cocked brow, Clare's eyes were wide, and Adam looked slightly surprised and slightly amused all at once.

"That girl just attacked me," I said softly. "Uhm… Bianca I think it was? I don't know, she was talking like a crazy person."

"That's so weird," Clare murmured as she shook her head.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Well, you should probably say out of her way. That bitch is crazy," Adam said knowingly.

"I picked up on that," I said with a faint chuckle.

We went back to stretching before running a mile on the track outside.

When class was over, it was time for lunch.

Adam went to the cafeteria with a girl named Fiona and Clare and Eli invited me to eat off campus with them.

We of course went to the Dot, a place I felt was a normal hang out for many people in this town.

I drank the black coffee I had ordered while Clare and Eli talked about something Eli had seen on TV last night.

Then, I saw him.

He was here again, but this time he was alone.

And he walked right up to us.

"Emo Boy. Saint Clare."

He sneered down at our table as the two looked up in shock.

I, however, looked up in interest.

"F-Fitz," Clare stuttered, scared shitless by the looks of her.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked, fists clenched and ready.

"I'm allowed to go where I want," he said harshly. "You're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you, after what you've put me through you stupid fuck. But," his eyes locked with mine, causing my cheeks to become flushed, "I wouldn't want to make a bad impression on your friend."

"I'm sure you already have," Clare whispered. She looked at me apologetically.

I smirked, eyes still steady with Fitz's. "Yeah," I breathed. "I think he seems absolutely _awful_." I bit my lip shyly, the suggestiveness in my voice obvious enough only for Fitz to catch onto.

"Too bad," he murmured, smirking down at me darkly. He sent a chill down my spine. "See you around, doll."

"Doubt it," Eli muttered.

Oh, what little they knew.

He and Clare turned back to each other and shared a look.

Just before he left, Fitz raised a brow at me, smirk firmly in place.

I pursed my lips into a small smile and lifted my shoulders into a slight shrug.

"God, he's such a creep," Clare whispered with a shudder.

"It's alright, he's not going to try anything. He's had enough of a scare for a lifetime."

Eli's voice was amused, though his face had turned dark.

"Yeah… I just hope he doesn't bother you, Sloane. I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable," Clare said sweetly.

"It's fine," I said, offering her a gentle smile.

We went back to school and the rest of the day went by slowly.

When school finally got out, I had decided to go to the Ravine to see if I stumbled upon a certain bad boy.

"Hey, Sloane!"

And there was my obstacle.

"Hey, Clare," I said sweetly. "Hey… I'm going to be getting home late. I have a…" I looked around quickly for an idea. "I have a study group. For French," I quickly added. French was a class I had and she didn't, so there would be no chance of her tagging along.

I was in fact fluent in French, only taking the class as an easy A.

But she didn't need to know that.

"Oh, okay. I'll let mom know." She smiled and walked away, disappearing out the door.

I walked out a few minutes later, giving her time to leave.

Now I had to figure out how to get to the Ravine from here.

I saw a wooded area behind the school and figured I'd try it out.

When I heard some yelling and laughing, I knew I had found it again, only through an alternate entrance.

I walked in and looked around casually, slowly walking around the few people already gathered there.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked from behind me.

I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Maybe."

I heard feet crunching leaves and when I looked up, he was standing in front of me.

"Just couldn't stay away, now could you, dollface?"

"Why do you call me that?" I asked, rather than answering him.

"You never told me your name. And it suits you," he replied with a shrug.

He was right; I had forgotten I hadn't told him my name.

Instead of telling him then, I just smiled.

"How was school? Exciting? Stimulating?" He looked at me with a smirk, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Boring as shit," I answered with a small laugh. "I can see why you didn't go…"

He laughed darkly.

"You think I wasn't at school because I didn't want to go?"

I shrugged, not thinking of any other reason.

"Doll, I'm the reason that place is the prison state it is. Like they'd ever let me within sight of their precious school."

And then I remembered what Clare had told me about what happened at the dance.

My lips formed into an "o" and I nodded.

"I take it your cousin told you?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Scare you?" he asked, his eyes holding a little mischief.

"No," I breathed, looking up at him and taking a step closer.

He raised a brow at me, but didn't say anything.

Instead, he turned around and walked away.

I watched as he disappeared into the van that couples usually occupied.

I bit my lip, slowly walking in that direction as well.

When I reached the van and crawled inside, he was leaning back against the wall.

"Took you long enough," he said simply.

I pulled the door closed behind me and sat facing him.

"Come here, doll," he said softly, though he held a certain force in his voice.

I slowly crawled over to where he sat.

Last night, a wild boldness had overtaken me.

The way he stared at me through half-lidded eyes with his lips tugged up smugly made that same boldness return.

With my face just inches from his, I stopped crawling.

I swung my leg over him and straddled him, bringing my hips down to his and grinding them roughly.

Sure I was a little crazy, but I'd never gone quite this far over the edge without even knowing someone.

Hell, Fitz didn't even know my name.

But something about him made me crave more.

I lost control of myself around him.

His hands held my hips tightly as he continued to move me over the bulge in his pants.

I bit my lip to hold in a moan at the feeling.

His eyes were staring hungrily at where my teeth tugged on my lip.

I leaned in closer, my hands tugging on the fabric of his shirt as my teeth released my lip.

He lifted his head and brought his mouth roughly to mine.

I lifted his shirt, letting my hands slide under and roam across the muscles of his torso.

He let his hands find my legs and slowly work their way up to the fabric of my underwear.

As his fingers worked my inner thighs, I finally released a soft moan and my nails dug into his chest.

He worked past the fabric and didn't hesitate in plunging his fingers inside of me.

My hands found the button of his pants and undid them.

Sliding them down just slightly along with his boxers, his hard cock was exposed.

I pumped my hand up and down his length, capturing his lower lip with my teeth before kissing him passionately.

He removed his fingers from me and pulled himself from my grasp, pushing my sweater off of my shoulders and pulling my legs out from under me so I was lying beneath him.

He pulled his pants the rest of the way off and didn't bother with our remaining clothing.

I whimpered as I felt the sudden feeling of him pushing himself inside of me.

My hips mimicked the quick steady rhythm of his and my eyes fell closed.

I bit my lip to hold back a moan at the feeling of his lips moving skillfully down my neck as his hand massage my breast through my dress.

My hands grasped his shirt tightly as he moved even faster.

"Oh… Fitz…" I breathed, tilting my head back as his teeth tugged on my ear.

"Mmm… Scream it, doll," he breathed roughly into my ear.

My breathing was uneven as he hit the sensitive spot inside of me.

"Scream it," he said harshly, pulling my hair.

"Fitz!" I yelled as I felt myself tighten around him before my whole body was released in a feeling of pure ecstasy.

He groaned as his thrusts went from fast and erratic to slow and lazy.

I finally felt him pull out of me and opened my eyes to see him lying beside me, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.

I rolled to my side, my long hair fanning out behind me.

Our eyes met for a few long moments and my heart beat even faster than it already was.

He finally sat up and pulled his pants back on.

Extracting a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he pulled one out and held them out to me.

I took one and inhaled deeply after he lit it.

"Nothing like a good cigarette after a good fuck," he said with a smirk before taking a drag.

I nodded and hummed in agreement.

As the smoke hung in the air between us, our gazes were locked.

"You're something else, doll," he murmured.

I just smirked lightly as I blew out another puff of smoke.

He crawled past me and put his hand on the handle of the van.

"Already?" I asked, knitting my brows together.

"Well, we've already fucked, what more is there to do in here?" he asked with an amused look.

"True. It's just… Well never mind." I took another drag and glanced at him mischievously.

"What?" he asked, his face amused and curious.

"Well it's just… It was over pretty fast. I mean, if you're done I guess it's fine…"

I smirked as his face fell completely.

"Harsh," he murmured.

I put my cigarette out in an ashtray that sat in the corner of the van.

I just shrugged as I spoke airily, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, or to challenge your manhood or anything…"

"You bitch," he murmured, his lips tugging up into a smirk.

"What did I do?" I asked with wide eyes, my innocent act very much like the one I put on for everyone else.

"You're going to get it," he said darkly.

"Get what?" I asked in the same innocent voice, leaning just a bit closer to him.

He pushed me back to the floor of the van and this time removed every bit of clothing slowly before filling the next hour of the afternoon with the most Earth shaking pleasure I'd ever felt.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm mostly writing this for myself, because I'm pretty sure a total of 5 people read it. Haha. Oh well! If you're one of the few, let me know what you think. I decided to write this one in Fitz's point of view, because it's not as predictable as you'd think (: And it is quite… intense, as far as descriptions go. You've been warned!_

We had finished fucking only minutes ago.

We sat on a torn up old couch outside, sharing my last cigarette.

"Shit that was good," she murmured, leaning back on the couch. It swallowed her small body.

"It better have been more than good. Jesus Christ," I muttered, a smirk on my lips as I took a long drag.

She breathed a small laugh, only nodding her head in response.

She opened her eyes and took the cigarette from me, taking a drag and inhaling it deeply before blowing it out slowly.

"We do fuck pretty well together," she murmured.

"Yeah," I murmured, taking the cigarette back. "Too bad we can't do it all the time."

"Well maybe we could." I shot her a questioning look. "I mean, if you had a phone, then we could-"

"I have a phone," I interrupted. I pulled it out and looked at her questioningly again, waiting for her number.

She smirked as she told me the seven digits and I stored them in my phone under the only name I knew her as, "Dollface".

It drove me crazy not knowing her name, but it only added to the sexy mystery that was her.

She took out her phone and looked at me. "What about you?"

"You'll find out when I call you," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, but put her phone back in her pocket. "Whatever you say," she breathed.

In just a few more drags the cigarette was gone and she suddenly stood to go.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a raised brow.

"It will be hard to believe that French study group is over two hours long," she said pointedly, smirking her naturally red lips.

"French study group?" I asked with a chuckle. "What a little lying vixen."

"I have to live up to the family expectations. How else would I get away with running around with the likes of you?"

She turned on her heel and disappeared in the way she had come without another word.

I watched her go, unable to keep my eyes off of her.

Something about her made it impossible to look away.

She didn't seem to take any of my shit. She didn't seem like any of the other bullshit girls that I was used to.

She was really fucking different.

The next day in the early afternoon, I found myself at the Dot.

It was around the time I had seen her yesterday, and I found myself growing anxious when the mess of white blonde waves didn't appear out the front window.

I waited and waited until I couldn't wait anymore.

I then went to the Ravine. I distanced myself from everyone else and again found myself anxious and disappointed when she didn't emerge from the woods.

Every day for the rest of the week, the same routine repeated itself.

She was like an addiction; I couldn't get enough.

I felt like I needed her.

I never needed anyone.

I fucking hated the way she made me feel.

I hated it because I knew deep down that I loved it.

One thing I knew for sure was that this girl was going to drive me crazy if I didn't distract myself.

I was at the Ravine late that Saturday night, my nerves on end.

_Distraction, Fitz. You need a distraction._

And then she showed up.

She was already drunk and stumbling around everyone, making her way to me.

"Fitz," she slurred, "Fitz why don't you pay any attention to me anymore? You're all over that bitch. You're such an ass."

"Shut the fuck up, Bianca," I muttered dismissively.

If there was anything that made Bianca work for your attention, it was rejection.

"No! You're going to pay attention to me, Fitz, and you're going to fucking like it."

Bianca had been a decent fuck in the past, but she hadn't crossed my mind in the slightest this past week.

She would be a good distraction, I thought. It wouldn't be weird, because I'd already been with her, and I knew how to keep her under control.

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch," I spat, standing and walking away from her.

I heard her trip as she ran to catch up, and she suddenly weighed down my arm as she latched on.

"Please don't go, Fitz. I didn't mean it. I just want you so bad."

"Just make sure you don't do it again. I give the fucking orders."

She nodded and bit her lip, pulling me in the direction of the van.

When we were inside, she attacked my lips. Her kisses were sloppy and harsh.

They nearly made me sick to my stomach.

She hastily pulled off her shirt and pulled my hand to her breast, but I pulled it back.

She looked at me curiously, slightly offended.

I just nodded down to my pants.

I wasn't even hard for a girl throwing herself at me.

That blonde haired mystery had me all fucked up.

Bianca reached into my pants and moved her hand up and down.

I closed my eyes and thought of soft blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a pale thin face, a slightly pointed nose, those seductive red lips… 

I was hard as a rock.

I caught sight of Bianca staring at me, her face reading seduction.

It wasn't working for me.

I took her hair in my hand and held it tightly causing her to whimper.

I pushed her face down to my cock and closed my eyes again at the feeling of the tight warmness consuming me.

No matter how annoying Bianca could be, she knew how to give damn good head.

Especially when she was trashed.

My mind wandered once more to the thin pale body that my own craved. The small, perfectly shaped breasts I longed to touch, lick, suck, bite… The feeling of the tight wet pussy between long, slender legs. The sound of her voice as she moaned long seductive or short sexy little moans. The way she screamed my name.

I surrendered to the feelings building up inside of me and let myself go, coming in Bianca's mouth as she continued to suck my dick.

I felt her sit up but I didn't want to look at her.

It almost made me sick to think of being with her.

Shit like this wasn't supposed to happen to me.

I didn't let myself feel.

I was supposed to be able to fuck who I wanted when I wanted, no strings attached.

But all I wanted was this one girl.

I knew I needed her. I couldn't fucking stand it anymore.

I buttoned and zipped my jeans, getting up and leaving the van without another word to Bianca.

Rather than bothering with the bullshit at the Ravine, I decided to just go home.

This girl was driving me insane. I couldn't even think straight.

Once I arrived at home, I drank until I was shitfaced and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a bad headache, and realized I was hungover.

I brewed a cup of coffee and drank a cup before falling back asleep, not waking until late that afternoon.

I didn't even hesitate in going to the Dot.

I knew I was pathetic, but I wouldn't be able to function until I saw her again.

She was sitting inside with Clare and Alli.

I would have approached, but I didn't want to bother with the other two.

Instead, I pulled out my phone and found "Dollface".

_Meet me in the bathroom._

_**Fitz**_

I saw her pull out her phone as I walked passed their table undetected.

I walked into the restroom. It was not labeled for men or women, and it was just one room with a toilet and a sink, no stalls.

I leaned against the sink and my eyes were fixed on the door handle.

It fidgeted before turning completely.

I was joined by a wild-eyed beauty, to whom I just smirked.

She shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Took you long enough," she murmured as I walked toward her.

I looked down at her darkly, finally approaching her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, guiding her back to the wall and forcefully pinning her against it.

"I've been waiting for you to call," she breathed, her eyes locked on mine.

The bitch had been avoiding me on purpose, wanting me to chase her.

And it fucking worked.

I growled deep in my throat and picked her up, holding her between my body and the wall.

As I grinded into her hard, she gasped.

She buried her face in my neck, her lips skillfully working their way up to my ear.

"Oh, Fitz," she whispered, her breath tickling my ear.

"Yeah?" I breathed, rubbing against her harder.

"I want you," she purred, a small moan sounding in her throat.

I smirked, her submission and desire for me giving me complete control.

Ignoring her request, I continued to grind against her, my jeans bulging.

When I moved one of my hands to the waist of her tight, black jeans and slowly slipped it inside, she whined.

"Fuck me, Fitz," she commanded.

I smirked at her darkly, my eyes meeting her hungry ones.

"You asked for it," I said, my voice deep.

I set her back on her feet and pushed her against the sink. She held onto it to catch herself as I reached around her and undid her pants, sliding them along with her underwear down to her mid-thigh.

I undid my own and let them fall before grabbing her hips roughly and pushing myself into her ass with no warning.

She yelped, and her knuckles went white around the porcelain of the sink as I moved in and out of her.

Every so often a whimper would escape her, and looking at her in the mirror I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

I would never admit it, but knowing I was hurting her made me feel bad.

Fuck, I hated what she did to me.

No one should have this much control over Mark Fitzgerald. No one.

So rather than giving in and making it easier on her, I let the anger consume me and I only fucked her harder.

She cried out, bending over even more.

One of my hands slid under her shirt and found the soft skin of her stomach.

I felt her body rise and fall as she breathed shakily, and I looked up only to see another tear fall through her tightly closed eyes.

I slowed down and guided her down just a bit more. I pushed her pants down to her ankles so she could spread her legs a little, and her hold on the sink seemed to ease a little.

I finally felt her relax around me and her breathing evened out.

Continuing to thrust slowly in and out, I slid my hand down between her legs and began to slowly massage her clit.

Hearing a soft moan sound in her throat, I pushed two fingers into her pussy and moved them in and out as I continued to massage her.

She gasped and arched her back, pushing her ass back towards me.

I hesitantly speeded up, and when there was no sign of her discomfort, I continued at the pace.

Her eyes were closed lightly and her lips were parted.

She breathed my name between moans and I knew I was almost there.

I pulled my fingers out of her and held her hips tightly as I picked up speed yet again.

I smirked as she continued to moan and finally with a groan I came inside of her.

Pulling out, she sighed and leaned against the sink for support.

"What the hell was that?" she breathed, turning her head to look at me.

I smirked as I pulled my pants up and fastened them.

"You told me to fuck you. I fucked you. You didn't say how you wanted it."

"I'll be more specific next time," she murmured, standing up straight.

I bent over and pulled her underwear and jeans up for her.

"Thanks," she said with a faint blush on her cheeks. She buttoned her pants and turned around to face me.

I instinctively reached forward and pushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Her eyes met the ground and I cleared my throat.

"I'd better go… This is quite an unbelievable amount of time to be in the bathroom."

"What are you going to tell the Saint anyway?" I asked with a raised brow.

As she spoke, I watched her lips move and had the strong urge to kiss them.

She turned me to mush.

"I really don't know. But I'll figure it out. Is there a back door to this place you can go out of?"

I gave her a skeptical look. I didn't accommodate to anyone.

But she kept her gaze even as she waited for a response.

"I'm just a back door man to you, huh?"

She giggled softly and turned the door handle, looking at me before turning it.

Our eyes locked for a few silent moments before she disappeared into the restaurant.

I slipped out the back door, careful not to be seen.

She had me completely fucked up inside. I was feeling things I'd never felt and doing things I'd never done before.

I'd sure as hell never been secretive for a girl.

But the mystery and sneaking around made it hot.

And this girl, whoever she was, she had me hooked.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't updated Us like I promised. I have a lot of it written, but for some reason this chapter is taking me a long time. But here's this, it's overdue anyway. Let me know what you think? I'm excited for where this is going, hope you're liking it (those of you who read this). OH, and to the person who reviewed anonymously, I'm definitely not making fun of Eclare. They just contrast with Sloane&Fitz a LOT and the way that I write them isn't from how I see them, it's how Sloane (and Fitz for chapters in his POV) sees them. I would NEVER make fun of them, I love them too damn much (: So sorry to you (and anyone else?) who thought that. _

I walked out of the bathroom after Fitz had disappeared, my walking a bit unstable.

I was extremely sore, more than I'd ever been.

I'd never done that before, and it hurt like hell.

When I rejoined the girls at the table, they were staring at me expectantly.

"Where have you been?" Alli asked with a raised brow, looking skeptical.

I didn't care for her much. A bit too bitchy for my liking.

"I got sick," I said with a little pout. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the outing. I can walk home."

"No, let me call Eli. It's okay, we can take you home and let you sleep." Clare looked at me sweetly with a sincere smile.

"Thanks," I said with a smile of my own.

Within the next twenty minutes, Eli had picked us up and dropped me off at the house.

I stayed in my room and watched TV, read, turned on a movie, anything to busy myself for the rest of the day.

Throughout everything, I thought of Fitz.

The boy I was becoming so attached to, so eager to see, eager to please.

Before going to bed early that night, I pulled out my phone and looked at the last message in my inbox.

_Meet me in the bathroom._

I smirked to myself and settled into a light sleep.

The next morning I slowly dragged myself out of bed, not wanting to begin my second week of school.

I met Clare in the kitchen, where she sat at the table eating cereal and talking to her dad.

The sight of him threw me off, and I wondered where my aunt was.

"Hey, Sloane," he said nodding up at me and smiling.

"Hi, Randall," I said with a small, polite smile.

"Are you feeling any better today?" Clare piped up, worry in her eyes.

Maybe I wouldn't have to go to school after all.

"Not really," I said with a sigh, placing my hand on my stomach. "I was up all night. I hope I can make it through the day…"

"She left the table for over half an hour yesterday when we were at the Dot. I don't think she's well enough for school," Clare told her dad, looking back at me with her brows knitted together.

"Well no sense in going sick. You should get sleep. Clare can get your homework for you, can't you Clare-bear?"

"Of course," she said nodding, her curls bouncing.

I smiled gratefully. "Well I'm going to get back to sleep. I'll see you guys tonight."

I walked back up to my room, smiling a small smile to myself.

It felt hot all of a sudden, so I peeled off my shirt and pajama pants leaving myself topless in only my underwear.

I got back under the covers and took a small nap, once again unable to gain any kind of deep sleep.

When I woke up, it was only a little brighter outside. The time on my phone read ten o'clock a.m.

I called out to Randall and Clare, and with no response I knew they were at work and school.

"All alone," I said to myself, turning on the small TV in my room and flipping the channels mindlessly.

My phone buzzed, pulling me from my daze.

_Escape the saint at lunch? Time for round 2_

I smirked. I knew that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

_I'm not at school. Home 'sick'._

Within seconds I had a response.

_Be there before you know it._

My heart jumped in my chest. He was coming here, to see me.

I burrowed deeper under the pile of blankets on my bed to try to calm myself. I didn't want to come across as nervous, even though that's how I felt. Completely.

He figured out my escape route and upon hearing a noise outside, I looked to see him pushing up my window from the nearby tree.

I didn't bother getting out of bed, watching wordlessly as he climbed into my room.

His jeans were worn, ripped, and stained with what looked like car oil and dirt. His shirt was plain dark blue and hung over his body in just the right way. His hair was messy, as if he'd just gotten out of bed. He looked amazing.

He kicked off his shoes before pulling back my covers and crawling into bed with me.

I was hit with a chill and realized I was completely topless. I blushed faintly as his eyes found my bare body and looked it over hungrily.

Before any words were exchanged, his eyes were no longer looking at me or anything else for that matter. They were closed lightly and his lips had found mine and were moving gently over them.

The tenderness of the kiss made my heart pound. We'd kissed before, but our kisses were always rushed and hungry and rough. This one was slow. It was… different.

A comforting warmth enclosed me as he pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around my body.

We were pressed together gently, and the moment we shared was unlike any other.

When I was with Fitz, it was like I was in a whole other world.

Nothing mattered. I wasn't plagued with the worries that nagged at me every other minute of every day.

I wasn't burdened with pleasing everyone while still staying true to myself. I wasn't stressed about school, or anything of the sort. And the furthest thing from my mind was Gray and the awful relationship he had put me through for the past two years of my life.

It was only us, only the moments we shared.

The kisses still soft and lingering, Fitz parted his lips and I followed suit. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I greeted it eagerly.

Our tongues danced together, neither forcing the other, simply exploring.

I whimpered softly as he moved me to my back and held himself over me.

He ran his hand through my long hair as our mouths continued moving in unison,

I bit his lower lip gently, wanting more of him than just his lips.

He lowered his hips and grinded them against mine. My hands found his hair and became tangled in the mess.

He held himself above me, careful not to let too much of his weight fall on top of me, while his free hand roamed my exposed torso.

It trailed slowly down until it found my underwear. He teased me through the fabric for a little while, driving me crazy.

I freed my hair from his dark locks of hair and pulled at his shirt, hinting that I wanted it off.

He knelt up and pulled it off before returning his body to its former position.

I ran my hands over his lightly toned torso slowly, smiling as he let out a quiet groan.

My hands eventually found the waist of his pants, and I dragged my fingers slowly across the hem. He took a deep breath and I smirked up at him.

I undid his pants and pushed them over his hips, leaving him to kick them the rest of the way off.

I repeated my motions of teasing him, now at the hem of his boxers.

He suddenly took my wrist in his hand and guided my hand to the hard bulge beneath the thin fabric.

I in turn used my free hand to take his hand and slide it behind the fabric of my panties.

He smirked darkly down at me as his fingers worked my clit. I pushed his boxers past his cock and began to stroke it slowly up and down.

Suddenly he had my underwear as well as his own pulled down and he was moving my hand away from him.

As he knelt between my legs, he slowly spread them just a bit more before pushing himself inside.

I moaned on contact, lifting my hips to his in his slow motions.

My eyes fell closed and I moaned again as he pushed himself deeper inside.

I was suddenly surprised at what I felt next. I felt his lips pressed to mine in a kiss.

It was like the kiss from before. Different from the others.

I hadn't been kissed like this in a long time. And it felt great.

The mixture of his kisses and the slow, lingering pleasure he was giving me made my head spin.

I breathed another moan, bringing my hands up behind his neck and slowly scratching the back of his head and the nape of his neck.

He slowly kissed down to my neck and alternated kissing and nibbling my skin.

I breathed in sharply as his teeth pulled the sensitive skin a little more roughly.

Soon after, he replaced the bite with his tongue. He glided it slowly up to my jaw line, making me shudder beneath him. He placed a gentle kiss there before raising his head and looking directly into my eyes. The expression his own eyes held was foreign to me. It was impossible to read.

I looked up at him curiously and he simply closed his eyes as he kissed me once more and pushed himself deep inside.

I moaned into his mouth, his movement hitting me good.

He repeated it and nipped at my lower lip.

I moaned again.

After a few more thrusts, he pulled out. I whimpered and looked at him with an angry pout.

He smirked and rolled over on his back as he pulled me on top of him.

I straddled him, one of my legs on either side of his body, and he let his eyes look over my body hungrily.

He placed his large hands on the backs of my thighs and gave them a light squeeze. I bit my lip as I lowered myself onto him.

The feeling that consumed me when I felt him inside of me once more made my whole body tingle.

I rocked my hips back and forth, imitating his slow movements from before.

This position gave me complete control. I found the perfect pace, remaining slow but moving just a bit harder than before, and dug my fingers into his muscular arms as my eyes fell closed.

I moaned as my hips rocked back and forth. He bucked his hips every so often, giving me a jolt of unexpected pleasure.

The feelings inside of me soon built up and I felt my body close to releasing the tension inside.

I rocked my hips faster and moaned as I felt even closer.

Fitz took my hips in his hands and helped guide me back and forth even faster, his own hips moving in unison.

"Jesus… fucking… Christ," he muttered, and when I opened my eyes I saw that his were closed tight and his lips were parted.

I bit my lip and everything that had been building up was soon released. Every part of my body felt the current of pleasure that coursed through, and I moaned loud as I rode it out.

Fitz groaned and bucked his hips fast, and I knew he had gotten off as well.

When we were both done and panting for air, I let my body lay on top of his. I rose and fell with each breath he took as my own breathing evened out.

I rolled off of him a few moments later and lay on my side facing him.

He turned to me and looked into my eyes, searching me.

I bit my lip anxiously, holding back the pressing urge to kiss him.

When I noticed his eyes hadn't left me, I looked at him nervously and covered myself with my blanket. "What?" I asked nervously, forcing a small smile.

"Nothing," he said quietly, giving a small smile of his own as he pulled the covers back off of me. "Don't do that."

His hands roamed the soft skin of my body as he continued to look at me.

"You're making me nervous," I said quietly, laughing an anxious laugh.

"I'm just trying to figure you out," he said thoughtfully.

"What is there to figure out?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Your name, for starters."

I bit my lip as a smile spread across my lips. I hadn't realized that I still hadn't told him my name.

Rather than dragging it out, I decided it was only fair for him to put a name besides "doll" to me.

"It's Sloane," I said softly. I was nervous once more when he raised his brows. "What? You look…"

"It's just not what I was expecting," he murmured, smirking at me. "It's not a name you hear everyday. But I like it. It suits you, doll."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the short chapter, it's pretty much a filler. This story makes me feel very carefree. I don't really know why. It's just fun to write. I'm glad that more people are starting to read and enjoy it! I love suggestions (TVIsMyDrug4, I'm definitely keeping yours in mind) so leave more!_

The next day I was walking to the cafeteria when I felt a hand grip my shoulder and pull me back.

I turned to see Bianca, rolling my eyes and sighing. "Haven't you learned your lesson in detention? Force gets you nowhere."

"Whatever, bitch. I just thought I'd tell you about what a wonderful time your little Fitzy and I had Friday night. You sure weren't on his mind that night."

She wore a malicious smile across her lips as she crossed her arms.

"He's not mine," I said with a raised brow. "Your rubbing whatever stupid little thing it was that you two did in my face is clearly a sign of your lack of self confidence."

Her face twisted into a look of confusion at first, but her smirk soon returned. "I don't know if you'd classify oral sex as 'little'," she said, emphasizing "oral sex" with a baby voice and air quoting "little".

I raised my brows, but just shrugged as casually as I could.

"Whatever, bitch. I really don't give a shit what you do."

I turned back around and walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria. I joined Clare and Alli at their lunch table, but was not the least bit involved in their conversation.

Oral sex? He was still fucking around with that bitch?

Whatever_, _I told myself_. _

Just like I told that bitch, he's not mine. He owes me nothing and I owe him nothing. It's casual. I've known the kid for what, a week? It's no big deal.

But I couldn't shake the thought from my mind. I felt like I just got punched in the stomach. That asshole shouldn't be able to make me feel that way. But it was my fucking fault for getting attached.

I tuned back in to Clare and Alli, who were talking about a kid named Drew who Alli seemed to be hung up on.

"He cheated on you?" I asked. "He doesn't exactly sound like a keeper…"

"Yeah, he cheated on me with _her_," Alli said, nodding across the lunchroom and crossing her arms.

I knew what girl she was referring to immediately.

"Bianca?" I asked. "He's definitely not a keeper."

"But I love him," she whined. Clare soothed her until the bell rang and it was time for class.

I hated myself for feeling the way I did the rest of the day.

But yesterday had been amazing. He had been so gentle, so sweet, so… perfect…

It was selfish to want him to myself. He was a free man, he could do whatever and whoever the hell he wanted.

But I just couldn't help it.

I opted out of hanging out with Clare and Eli. I wasn't feeling very social.

Just as I walked out of the school, I got a phone call. I looked down at my phone and the screen read "Mom".

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Hi, sweetie it's me. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," I lied.

"Good. Listen, I'm in town with your aunt Helen and we were going to go out to eat a little later on. Do you think you could come? I miss you, Sloane."

"Of course," I said with a faint sigh. "What time?"

"We'll pick you up from the house at around seven."

"Okay, see you then."

I hung up and continued on my way, frowning as I stared at the ground.

"Hey, chin up, buttercup." I heard a familiar voice behind me and turned my head. My eyes fell on Fitz's tall figure, and I stopped walking.

"Need some company?" he asked, coming so close our bodies were nearly touching. He raised his brows suggestively as I looked up at him. The huskiness of his voice made my heart beat fast, but I didn't want to be that easy. Not this time.

"I think I'll pass," I said softly before turning and beginning to walk.

There was a pause before I heard footsteps behind me.

"What do you mean you'll pass?" he asked, catching up.

"I mean I don't want to, Fitz," I called back.

"Come on, doll. You and I both know that isn't true."

I stopped and turned back around, crossing my arms and raising my brow.

"I don't know what makes you so sure of yourself. Besides, I'm not too keen on being where Bianca has recently been." I glanced down to his crotch to let him know what I was talking about.

His lips parted a little as he looked down at me.

I looked right back up at him, my features unmoving.

He cleared his throat and grabbed the back of his neck. "I… uh… you… you know about that?"

"News travels fast," I murmured.

"I- I guess so."

His eyes hit the ground and didn't dare to look up at me.

All of a sudden, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked, bringing his gaze up.

"I'm only kidding. I don't care where you decide to stick your dick. Although I do think there are better places than Bianca's mouth."

"Yeah," he breathed, looking off behind me. "That's the truth."

I giggled again and stepped closer to him. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're nervous."

"Nervous?" he asked quickly, looking down at me. "I wasn't nervous."

"Sweetie, you looked about ready to piss yourself." I reached up and touched his nose lightly.

"Whatever," he muttered. "So do you want to hang out or what?"

"I wish, but I have to go to dinner with my mom and my aunt. Maybe I'll call you after."

"I'll be waiting," he said, a light smirk on his lips as he looked down at me.

I turned and walked the rest of the way to the house, cursing myself every step of the way for letting him make me feel the way I was feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

_It turns out I already had most of this written! Yay for a double update! For those of you who don't read "Us" I'm wanting new material to write about to keep things interesting both for you and for me. So suggest absolutely any other TV shows, movies, or books for me to have some fun with (:_

He was on my mind the whole night.

When I arrived at the house, there was a note saying that Aunt Helen and my mom had already left for the restaurant and to see if I could get a ride.

Eli and Clare were already home, so there was my ride.

I wasn't too excited to see my mom.

It's not that I don't love her, don't get me wrong, I do. But loving her is completely different than wanting to spend time with her.

She and my dad were entirely too sheltering and too worried about me.

That's why living at the Edwards's house is so perfect. I hardly see anyone who I live with.

After our sappy reunion (which was complete bullshit; I'd hardly been gone long enough for tears) we settled in and ordered our food.

My mom and aunt Helen fell back into the chatter they had been engrossed in when I arrived and I was left to my thoughts.

My thoughts of Fitz, of course.

I couldn't get that stupid face of his out of my head. That stupid, sexy face of his.

There was no helping myself. It was useless really.

Try as I might, I couldn't get the feeling of his soft hair between my fingers out of my mind. I couldn't ignore the way he could make my stomach do flips just by looking at me.

And I especially couldn't forget the way he makes me feel. The way he knows exactly what to do to please me.

Gray had never truly mastered that art, and Fitz had perfected it on the first try. But that's in the past. Gray is much easier to block from my mind than Fitz.

"Sloane. Sloane?"

I was snapped from my trance as my mom waved her hand in front of me.

"Clear the spot in front of you. Our food is here."

I moved my silverware to the side and the waiter set the plate of food in front of me.

"Are you okay?" my mom asked softly. She looked confused.

"I'm fine, mom," I said with a too-big smile. "I was just thinking about school. You know, stressing about catching up and all of that."

She smiled an understanding smile. "You're smart, honey. You'll do just fine."

She went right back to talking to Aunt Helen and I was left to my thoughts for the rest of dinner.

…

I still couldn't believe that she had found out about that.

Everything I did with Bianca meant nothing. To me, she was just something to pass the time with. With Sloane, it was never like that.

Sloane. Ever since she had told me her name I couldn't get it out of my head. Finally a name to put to that perfect face.

Just this one girl was coming to hold more meaning to me than any of the others in the past.

In the short time we'd known each other, she had managed to turn my whole world upside down.

With her, it wasn't just a casual hook up, no matter how often I told myself it was.

Casual meant no regrets, no responsibilities.

If this were a casual thing, then I wouldn't feel like absolute shit for messing around with Bianca.

But, however shitty that night made me feel, it doesn't mean I won't do it again. In fact, I probably will.

If there's anything I know for sure, it's that this girl can't control me this much. It's starting to fuck with my head.

I'm hooked. And I need to unhook myself.

Sitting in my small run-down apartment located in the wrong part of town, of course, I stared at the phone in my hand.

I was looking at my contacts, my eyes glued on the name.

Dollface.

I could change it, but I won't.

I clicked on her name every so often, contemplating texting or calling.

Pushing eleven o'clock, she couldn't possibly still be at dinner.

Fuck this bitch for stringing me along like this. For playing with my head like this.

I stood and dropped my phone in the chair, needing to tear myself away from it.

Just as I left the room, it started to go off.

And of course, I nearly ran back to answer in time.

"Hello?" I asked, breathless.

"Hello yourself," I heard her voice answer softly.

I didn't know where to go from here. Tell her I'd been pathetically waiting for her call all night? Hell no.

"That was a… long dinner," I finally said stupidly.

I heard a faint laugh from the other end. "What, did I keep you waiting?"

"No," I answered, possibly too quickly. "So… what are you doing for the rest of the night?"

"Oh, you know. I was just thinking… probably… you."

Her voice was a whisper and it sent chills up my spine.

"In that case, I'll be right over," I answered in a whisper of my own.

"No," she answered, her turn to be quick. "I mean, everyone is here. Even my mom. I just don't think it would be a good idea," she explained.

"Okay. Well, then, how about the ravine?"

She hesitated before answering a reluctant "Okay".

"What, not good enough for you, princess?" I raised a brow, wondering where else she could have possibly had in mind.

"I just don't want to deal with… people," she answered timidly.

People? Then I realized. Bianca.

"Well then where do you propose we meet?"

"What about…" She paused. "Your place?"

"My place?" I repeated. "No, that's not a good idea."

For some reason, I was embarrassed. I didn't want her to see the shitty apartment I lived in.

"Are your parents home?" she asked, prodding.

"No."

"Well then there's no problem," she said, her voice husky. "Fitz, I need you." God, this girl was sexy. And she knew exactly what to do to turn me on like crazy.

I couldn't take a night of not seeing her, no matter how much I fought it.

I agreed and gave her my address before hanging up.

I walked around my apartment and attempted to clean up before realizing it was a lost cause. There was no need to keep the place looking nice on a regular basis since I was usually the only one to see it.

My parents abandoned me when I was sixteen, but left me the apartment. I've found various ways to get by on my own, and I've always been pretty self-sufficient so it's worked out.

I wasn't so sure I wanted Sloane to come over and see where I lived.

For some reason, I was embarrassed.

My state of living was definitely not the same as hers.

But I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. Who gives a shit what she thinks, anyway?

I sat back in the chair until I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in," I called lazily.

I heard the door squeak open, then close gently. Then, footprints, soft and slowly approaching.

"Hey," she said quietly, now standing in front of where I sat looking up at her.

"Hey," I repeated.

I reached out and took her hands. I pulled her closer and closer until she knelt in the chair, straddling me.

I pulled her even closer until our lips met.

I kissed her hungrily. She did the same for a while, but suddenly pulled back.

"Is there anyone else here? Should we…" She whispered as she spoke, and began to get up.

I pulled her back down, pretty roughly, and shook my head. "No one else is here."

I went back to kissing her until she pulled away again.

She could see the annoyance on my face and looked apologetic, but still kept her distance. "Well, will anyone be getting back anytime soon?"

I shook my head. "No," I answered shortly.

She looked confused, but just went with it as I kissed her once more.

I pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her body against my already shirtless torso. I gave her ass a squeeze, causing her to gasp.

Her fingers found my hair and gently worked my scalp. It felt wonderful, but the tone she was setting was entirely too… sweet.

I matched her motions, my hands also finding her hair, but I pulled it. Hard.

She yelped, but I only kissed her harder.

I didn't know what she did to me. I was not the kind of person to wait around for a girl to call. Hell, I wasn't the kind of person to give a shit about a girl in the first place.

I guess my being a little rough with her was my way of telling myself I didn't care. Just like in the bathroom at the Dot. But I knew I cared, it didn't matter what I did to her to prove it to myself.

I loosened my grip on her hair and kissed her a bit more gently. She, however, dug her nails into my shoulders. She got up only to pull my pants and my boxers off of me and I took advantage of the opportunity to do the same to her underwear and her skirt.

Rather than coming back to my lap, she knelt on the ground between my legs and closed her lips around my dick. I bit my lip, overcome with pleasure. "Sloane," I breathed in a moan. She only worked harder.

She did things to me that no one had done before. The way her soft pink lips worked with her warm tongue was like magic. It was unreal.

I breathed heavily as her head bobbed up and down, my eyes following her. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling until finally I felt the loss of her.

She smirked at my look of confusion, knowing full well that I wanted so much more from her. She instead took her spot back on top of me and mounted me immediately.

"Fuck, Sloane," I growled as she roughly raised and lowered her body over me. Her nails once again dug into my shoulders and she only bucked her hips harder.

I let my own hips move in rhythm with hers and I pulled her face to mine to kiss her. She kissed me back for a minute, and then roughly tugged on my lower lip with her teeth.

We both panted and moaned as she rode me. I guided her with my hands on her hips and finally slowed her down to gentle thrusts. I picked her up, careful to stay inside of her, and backed her into a wall. I now began to thrust in and out of her and she let out a long whimper. She squeezed my waist tightly with her legs.

After a while, my legs felt like they were turning to jelly so I carried her into my room. I gently laid her on my bed and began to move in her slowly. I moved in and out, in and out, slowly and rhythmically.

She would occasionally buck her hips roughly, but I only picked up the pace a bit. I kissed her deeply and could feel myself building up. Every so often I would gradually pick up the pace, making the building pressure I was feeling so much better. I could tell it was all that much better for her too as she trembled below me. After a while longer I was finally going quickly again and I knew I was almost there.

"Oh, Fitz, don't stop. Don't fucking stop," she moaned loudly as her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. She shook beneath me, whimpering and moaning as I felt her tighten around me and come. I also let myself go, eventually slowing the pace back down again.

After the last few lazy thrusts I fell to the space beside her. She rested her eyes softly and before I knew what I was doing I pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open and the emotion they held I couldn't quite place my finger on.

…

How could I be falling so deeply for Fitz?

He was most certainly not the type of guy you fall deeply for. He's the type of guy you use to fuck while you're busy finding someone else to actually fall for.

But here I was, lying in his bed and being kissed by him. He somehow made me feel so secure, even though I knew it was a misleading emotion. Fitz would drop me in a second if he wanted to.

I decided to let my head stop running wild and I pulled his comforter over my cold bare body. He did the same and pulled me close.

I rested my head on his chest and my eyes closed once more.

"Do you need to get back tonight?" he finally asked quietly.

"No," I murmured. "I'll deal with it later."

In a few minutes I'd go set my alarm for sometime around five in the morning, just enough time to sneak back into the house and get settled into bed before my mom came to wake me up before she went back home.

But for now, I'd enjoy the company of the most dangerous boy I'd ever fallen for.

And compared to Grey, that was really saying something.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for reading; the hits I've received on both stories make me happy! More reviews would be absolutely lovely and would make me even happier (not to mention would keep the updates coming, for this story as well as "Us")!_

By the time four in the morning rolled around, I was not willing to get up. I had been at Fitz's all night and it was time to go home before anyone noticed I was gone.

But as I was lying here in the arms of the boy I was quickly falling fast for, I was in no mood to leave anytime soon.

I gave a half-assed attempt to get out of bed, but Fitz's hold tightened. He stirred in his sleep and I found myself even closer to his comfortingly warm body. Nope. There was no way in hell I was leaving.

I reset my alarm for five, and just decided to rush home when the time came. My heavy eyelids closed again and I breathed in deeply.

By the time it was five, I didn't even wake up to the alarm. It wasn't until I was suddenly nearly blinded by the sunlight seeping through the blinds that I snapped back into consciousness and realized I only had half an hour to get to class.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled as I sprung up out of Fitz's grasp and out of bed.

"Mmmmhmmhhhh?" he mumbled, looking up at me lazily.

"I'm late!" I said with a loud shrill voice. "I overslept! Shit!"

"Calm down. Everything will be fine," he said with a voice full of sleep. "Come back to bed."

"Fitz, no! Are you crazy? I have to _go_".

"No," I heard him through the hall as I walked back to the living room. "Please stay?"

"I can't! My Aunt Helen and my mom will be worried, they have no clue where I am!"

"Okay, goodie two-shoes," he mumbled as he appeared at the end of the hall.

"Shut the fuck up. I just don't want them asking questions, okay? I'm not too keen about being put on house arrest." I found my shirt and pulled it over my head. I found my underwear and pulled them on.

"Fine, fine. Go. Learn. Make good choices," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't making this any easier, you know," I said shaking my head. I pulled my skirt on, grabbed my purse, and had a quick look in the mirror. I looked like a mess.

I was in such a flurry I hadn't even noticed that he was right behind me. He turned me around and held me still for just a moment.

"Well then I'll go back to bed. But know that you're welcome to come back in if you decide to live on the edge and skip. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Bye, Fitz," I said pointedly, squirming between his hands.

Then what he did surprised me. He bent his neck down and kissed me. He didn't feel me up or push me against a wall or grind his dick against me in the process. He simply kissed me.

"See you, doll."

He let me go and I was out the door, slightly taken aback.

I was quickly pulled from the trance when my phone buzzed from inside my purse.

**Mom Calling**

Shit.

"H-hello?" I asked more than stated, wincing at the yelling that was sure to come from her end.

"Hello, Sloane," she said airily.

"Hey, mom, I'm so sorry I didn't call!" I was winded from walking fast and talking without taking breaths. "I was just-"

"What do you mean, didn't call? Oh you mean since I left so early this morning and didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"O-oh right. Left early, that's right." Luckiest morning of my life. "So… why did you have to leave early again?

"Did your Aunt Helen not tell you? Yeah, I'm sorry, honey, I had to rush back because your father called. Your brother got the chicken pox. I'm pulling in to the drive right now with his medicine so I should go. I had a nice time at dinner last night. I miss you so much, Sloane."

"Yeah, I miss you too, mom. I love you."

"Love you too."

Okay, problem number one out of the way. With only fifteen minutes left before class, calling Clare was kind of a long shot. She probably kept her phone turned off and in her locker like we were "supposed" to.

But I figured what the hell and tried anyway.

"Hello?" she answered in a hushed whisper.

"Hey, Clare it's me."

"Hey, Sloane, what's up? Why aren't you in class?"

Apparently she didn't know either. Really, no one had noticed I wasn't there this morning?

"Yeah, I stayed in bed today, I feel like shit. I just wanted to tell you. And in case your mom was wondering or…"

"I didn't hear her say anything about it before she left for work. Feel better, Sloane," she said with concern in her voice.

"Thanks so much, Clare. Oh, one more thing, which of your parents is staying in the house tonight?" If it was Randall, I'd be good to stay out until at least six or seven, but if it was Helen I would have to be back by at least three, if not two to be on the safe side.

"I forgot to tell you? Neither can, my dad has to go out of town on a business trip and I think my mom was going to go help your mom with Bradley's chicken pox."

God bless my brother and his stupid chicken pox.

"Okay, awesome. Well I'll see you when you get home, then?"

"Yeah, I'll probably be there around ten or eleven tonight, date night with Eli. I have to go, bye Sloane!"

She was speaking in a rushed whisper before she hung up quickly.

No one would be home until at least ten tonight. That meant there was no way in hell I was going to go back there to sit around by myself all day. Especially when I had an open invitation to Fitz's apartment.

So I turned around right then and there and made my way back to the apartment.

When I got there the door was unlocked. I let myself in and walked back to Fitz's room. He had fallen right back asleep. I kicked off my shoes and got back into the bed. He stirred and as he put his arm around me h smirked.

"I knew you'd be back."

I laughed softly and curled up against him. "You didn't know shit, Fitz."

It was easy to fall back asleep with his warmth beside me.

We stayed like that, asleep in his bed, for the rest of the morning. It wasn't until one in the afternoon when I finally woke up. When I opened my eyes, he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the bed beside me, he wasn't in the living room or the kitchen or the bathroom.

I was confused, and when I tried texting him his phone went off from where it sat on his dresser.

I decided to just wait, not knowing what else to do. I sat on the couch, wrapped in the blanket I took from his bed, and upon finding there was no cable I turned on a movie to pass the time. After another half hour, he returned with a bag of fast food in his hand.

"Good, you're still here," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Well I don't have anything better to do," I said with an exaggerated sarcasm, "So I figured, why the hell not."

He smiled and shook his head as he walked over to me with the bag of food.

"Hope burgers are okay," he said as he removed the contents, handing me a burger and fries before I had a chance to answer.

"Fuck yes, I'm starving," I said as I unwrapped the food quickly.

For the first few minutes we ate in silence as our attention was pulled into the movie. After a while, I turned to him.

"So your parents aren't coming home at all today?"

He winced a little, surprising me. "Nope. Not today, not ever."

He didn't look back at me as he answered, making me think he really didn't want to talk about it. But I was curious.

"You live on your own?" I asked, surprised as well as jealous.

"Yep." Again, he didn't take his eyes from the television.

"Well it looks like you're doing a pretty good job on your own. The place is pretty nice." As far as apartments go, it was definitely a bit run down and messy, but for a guy of Fitz's type, it was impressive it wasn't fallen to the ground.

"Are you kidding, it's a shithole."

I bit my lip in thought before I continued my questions. "So why are your parents out of the picture?"

"Look, Sloane," he said with a tinge of anger to his voice as he finally made eye contact with me, "I'd really not like to talk about it right now. Besides, it's pretty much none of your business and frankly, I can't quite see why you care."

"But I-"

"Just fucking drop it, okay?"

I closed my mouth and looked back at the movie. I wasn't angry with him at all for snapping at me. I was usually feistier in arguments, but I really just felt sorry for him.

My food was gone and I threw my trash back into the bag it came in. We sat in silence for the rest of the movie.

When it was over, Fitz put something else in. But this time, I didn't pay it any attention. When he took his spot back beside me, I stretched my legs out over his lap. His hands rested on them, his fingers stroked my thigh softly. I bit my lip.

His attention seemed to be on the television, which meant I wasn't working hard enough. I was only getting started.

I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. My hand found his chest and I alternated rubbing it softly and gently scratching through his shirt. His hands roamed my legs even more. My other hand rested on the nape of his neck, and I softly grazed it with my nails. Every so often my fingers would venture up into his hair. His hands continued roaming higher up my legs.

I now dropped my hand from his chest to his legs below mine. I started at his knee and rubbed all the way up his leg until I had nearly reached his crotch, then I reversed direction. I continued my pattern of up and down his leg as he breathed jus a bit heavier.

My attention hadn't left him, but my eyes had been on the movie, until then. I looked at him slowly only to see he was looking right back at me.

He shifted his body so he was lying on the couch, and he positioned me to lie on top of him. I did so, my legs on either side of his hips and my hands returned to his chest where I scratched just a bit harder. They moved from the tops of his shoulders all the way down to the hem of his shirt several times before I slipped them under the fabric.

His skin was hot and his eyes were dark. His hands held my waist tightly.

Before I knew it he was the one on top as he had me pinned down to the couch beneath him. He was kissing my lips, my neck, and as much cleavage as my top bore. He alternated kisses with nibbles, causing me to sigh deeply.

H hand my hands pinned on either side of my head. The only way I could move was to buck my hips up to his, which I did repeatedly. He groaned and removed his hands from my wrists to quickly pull of my shirt and to undo my bra. He pulled down my skirt and my underwear in one fluid motion. I pulled his shirt from his body as well, and we both hurriedly pulled down his jeans.

He teased me by rubbing himself against me as he kissed me hotly. I moaned into his mouth and grinded my hips against his, needing to feel him. I felt him smirk and just as quickly as he'd pinned me to my back, he had me turned over, stomach down.

Just like he had done in the bathroom of the Dot, he pushed himself into my ass with no warning. I yelped in pain and I held the cushion of the couch so hard my knuckles were white.

It hurt so bad I couldn't stand it.

However, my heavy breathing and whimpers didn't make him stop. I knew he was probably pissed about earlier still, and I loved rough sex just as much as the next person. So I figured I'd just have to try to enjoy it.

No matter how much I relaxed though, it still hurt. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes and my breath hitched. I muttered a nearly inaudible "Fuck."

Also just like last time, he slowed down greatly. He pushed my legs further apart and began to give slow thrusts.

His hand snaked around my waist and his fingers began to alternate pumping in and out of me and rubbing, causing me to moan in pleasure rather than pain. He placed soft kisses along my back as he continued pumping slowly.

And like it did in the bathroom, it began to feel good. The more I relaxed, the better it felt. I moaned several more times until he suddenly pulled out. He gently turned my body and laid me on my back. He hovered over me before entering me and we both moaned loudly at the feeling.

His thrusts were slow and deep and they drove me crazy. He continued like that as we both voiced our pleasure. He eventually went faster and faster until I was nearly yelling his name, my eyes shut tightly and my whole body tense. After building and building inside of me, I finally felt myself release and I shook beneath him at the overwhelming feeling.

He quickly bent down and caught my lips in a kiss and as his lips moved with mine and his tongue probed my mouth, I felt him come inside of me as well.

After he was done all I could do was pant for air. My body was coated with a light layer of sweat and his was too. After he recuperated he got to his feet and disappeared down the hall. I got up and followed, leaving my clothes and the blanket behind.

We ended up in the bathroom where he started the shower. We both got in and I closed my eyes lightly as the hot water hit my body. I lazily rested the side of my face against his chest and he placed a hand on the back of my head.

We stayed in the shower in silence until all of the hot water was gone. We then got out and he grabbed a towel from a cabinet. He let me use it first before taking it for himself.

I left the bathroom to go get my clothes, but was soon surprised when I got to the living room.

"Hey, Fitz, I came over to get that ounce you said you- Oh, shit!"

"Fuck!" I yelped, quickly grabbing the blanket from the couch and messily wrapping myself in it. There in front of me was the loud drunk guy from the Ravine who's name escaped me.

"What's wro- Oh, shit, hey Owen," Fitz said with a chuckle. He had the towel we had used wrapped around his waist and I couldn't help but think how good he looked with his messy wet hair and slightly wet skin. I almost forgot I was completely mortified. He looked from my horror stricken face to Owen's shocked one. "Well that's awkward."

He chuckled again, and then Owen started to laugh. I was confused at first, but quickly joined in myself. Fitz shook his head and finally turned back to Owen. "So what did you need?"

The boys disappeared back into Fitz's room briefly. I forgot about my clothes and just stayed wrapped in the big blanket as I restarted the movie I had paid no attention to in the first place.


End file.
